Distant Twins
by junkosakura01
Summary: A letter containing Minato's true identity sends him to Inaba to meet his twin. NOTE: original fanfic, has no connection to original plot. Correct me if needed.
1. Letter

**(May 18, 2011)**: Okay, this is the revised fanfic. I've done my best for fixing the confusing year it had, and so this one is following P4's year. I know a lot's giving me complaints about the year, and maybe the events, so I finally had the time to make a new revised edition. If I have more mistakes here, please go ahead to tell me. I have this question: If I follow P4's timeline, does that mean Minato and the others are already in college...? If that's true, then thanks for answering that. I'll revise this if there are any errors. I also won't take them out of the old dorm since there are no bad memories about it. This fanfic is Shadows and/or Dark Hour-free. I've decided to put all main chars. here...(What? I like putting them all in one story!) Plus, Minato's a bit talkative and smiles when he can. So Minato/Minako fans and P3 fans, don't take it as an offense...! I'm only doing a fanfic here.

* * *

><p><strong>Distant Twins<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

**Letter**

**December 3, Saturday**

**Evening**

**Iwatodai Dorm**

"Welcome back," Yukari greeted.

"What's for dinner?"

"I'm not in charge of tonight; go ask Fuuka, she's the one who's cooking tonight." Minato gulped at the sound of it. They've decided on a daily schedule on who's going to prepare only dinner; but when it comes to breakfast and lunch, anyone's free to prepare it.

"I thought Minako's in charge?"

"Nope, I'm not!" she read her book after.

"By the way," Yukari stood up and stopped Minato from going upstairs, "this letter is addressed to you."

"Huh, for me?" he took it and looked at it in both sides.

"It was in the mail when I returned earlier. It came from the town of Inaba."

"Inaba?"

"I thought you were orphaned?" Junpei asked.

"I know that," he looked upset, "But how could someone...know I live here?"

"Well don't look at me," she sat down and opened her magazine.

"Nope, don't ask me either," Junpei slurped his ramen.

"Nuh-uh, I know nothing either," said Minako.

"Metis?" he looked at her.

"I wasn't awakened during my sister's development," she replied.

"Anyways, thanks," he nodded and went upstairs.

**xXx**

In his room, he lied on his bed pondering who or why he was sent that letter. He opened it and read the contents.

_Dear Minato-kun,_

_I am glad to know you're still alive. I haven't properly introduced myself; I'm your grandfather, from the Shirogane family. Do you still remember? I found out that you live in that place you're in when I dreamed it one night. Haha, I know it sounds unbelievable, I was surprised at first because of it, but when I searched through the records regarding that incident years ago, I was so relieved to know you're still alive. I had one of my finest investigators look for you. I'm sure you're very lonely right now, missing your real family. Visit us here in Inaba if you have the time. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again as well._

_Yours truly,_

_Grandfather Shirogane_

"Grandfather...? So I'm not really orphaned? Wait, who's _she_? Mom? But mom's already... It couldn't be aunt, if I have one, that is. Or maybe...I have another mom...?" Minato let out a big sigh and went to bed. He was still shocked that he still had a family.

**oOo**

**December 4, Sunday**

**Early Morning**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

The next morning, he packed his bags and dressed nicely. He went downstairs and saw his dorm mates gathered in the lounge.

"Oh, Minato...?" Yukari's eyes widened.

"Where are you going?" Ken looked at his large bag.

"Going on a trip?" Minako asked.

"Are you...leaving us?" Aigis frowned. "Please tell us."

"Well, you see..." he looked away. "You have the wrong idea, Aigis." Then he looked at Yukari, "Do you remember the letter you gave me last night?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I decided to go to Inaba today, and I don't know when I'll be back. My 'grandfather' sent it to me, he said that I still have the Shirogane family to return to."

"You have a family? That's wonderful!" Fuuka smiled. "Will you be staying there after meeting them?"

"I don't know..."

"Shirogane?" Ken said, "Oh! That's the famous detective's name! I watched in a news one time that they have a child who's a really great detective. She was thought to be a guy at first because of her appearance. I think her name was..."

"Honestly, I don't remember much of my past..." Minato sighed. "Nothing was in my mind after that incident. It was totally blank. Maybe I'll be able to remember when I get there."

"Ooh right," Junpei nodded, "You had to experience that terrible incident."

"I have to come as well," Aigis stood up. "It is still my duty to-"

"No, you stay here," Minato said. "I can be fine by myself, thanks. And you didn't have to say 'duty' either, that's not like you."

"But Minato-san...!"

"I'll be fine."

"Minato," Yukari approached him, "take care, alright? If anything happens to you, we'll be responsible for your loss," she tried to joke.

"I know," he smiled, "thanks a lot, Yukari."

"What about your classes?" Shinjiro asked, "As someone older than you and still has concern for studies, I think you should wait for school break. I heard one of your teacher's one hell of a torturer."

"You can say that again, Senpai!" Junpei nodded.

"I agree, Senpai, but I think I wanna settle this as soon as possible; I don't care what the teachers will say. But thanks for the advice, Senpai. I'm going now-"

"Wait, take these with you, Minato!" Fuuka rushed in from the kitchen, "You'll get hungry during your trip without taking any food with you."

"Thanks..." he looked at the box she gave him. "Is this..."

"Don't worry, I just made it today. Just don't let it spoil, okay?" she smiled.

"Psst," Minako gave him another bento box, "I knew you'd have that expression so I'm giving you this bento I made. But don't disappoint her cooking!"

"Thanks, Minako, you're a lifesaver."

"Call me if there are any cute girls!" Junpei elbowed him.

"If I see one, that is."

"Tell us stories of your trip when you return," Aigis and Metis smiled.

"Arf!"

"Don't worry, Koromaru, I'll come back again soon and bring you something nice."

"Come home with something, alright?" Shinjiro joked.

"I'll try, Senpai" Minato laughed.

"Just take your time and be careful," Yukari said.

"Thanks, Yukari."

"Don't forget about our final exams week!" Junpei shouted.

"You didn't have to remind me... _I was thinking of forgetting about it since I don't like to study much, even though I'm smart..._ I have my phone alarm to remind me before exams."

"Come home soon!" Ken waved.

"I will," he smiled. "Well then, I'll be going now."

**oOo**

**Late Afternoon**

**Inaba, Train Station**

"This is it..." he sighed."Hmm, it's a good thing he gave me the address. Oh man, where it is anyway...?" he searched through his pockets, coat pockets, bag...nothing, it wasn't there. "Geez, I must've lost the paper inside the train... But at least this envelope's at least useful, I'm glad I didn't lose it."

"Hm?" a middle-aged man standing near the post saw him, "Are you alright there?"

"Huh? Um, yeah... Excuse me, do you know where this place is?" he showed the envelope to him.

"Shirogane Estate, eh? Why do you want to go there? Ah, are you from the city?"

"Yes, I'm here for a visit. My grandfather lives in that estate. Actually, I just knew from last night that I had a family here..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry," he bowed, "I just received this letter yesterday, saying that I'm his long-lost grandson. I'm here to see if it's true or not."

"I never knew Shirogane-san had a grandson. Well then! I'll take you there right now. I'm done with work today anyway; I'm a detective by the way. Name's Ryotaro Dojima, nice to meet you," he shook hands with Minato.

"Minato Arisato, Sir, nice to meet you too."

"Don't be too formal with me," Dojima laughed, "You're like my nephew when he first came here. He came from the city too; he's about the same age as you."

"I'm sure to meet him when I have the chance."

**oOo**

**Evening**

**Shirogane Estate**

"This is it, Shirogane Estate."

"Thank you for your kindness, Dojima-san."

"No problem. Whoops, I'd better go home now. My daughter might get upset again," he laughed. "See you again soon, Minato-kun."

As Dojima left with his car, Minato stood still admiring the building's structure, "Did I really have a family with a house this large?"

He rang the doorbell, and a maid answered, "Yes, who is it?"

Minato stuttered and tried to answer her calmly, "I-I'm here to see G-Grandfather... (Wait, was that right?) I was sent this letter," he showed her the letter.

"Oh?" she stepped back, "Could you be... Young Master Minato? Please, come inside!"

"Young Master...? Um... Thanks?"

The maid hurriedly tends to his needs, which makes Minato nervous for the treatment. He wants to tell her to be calm since she's hurrying, but he can't since he doesn't know when to say it. "I will call for Master Shirogane right now! If you will, please drink some tea while you wait. I'm sure that it won't take too long." And she hurriedly went upstairs.

"What a big place this is... If I really am a member of this family, I must be rich or something... The others will be so surprised to hear this," he thought. He then stood up and looked at the photos of him on the fireplace. "Huh, this is me? I still looked the same as ever," he laughed. "Huh? Who's this with me...?" he was interrupted as he picked up a picture frame with him and a girl who looks like him.

"Who are you?" A girl with a blue hat in a polo shirt and trousers appeared from inside a room.

"I-I'm not trespassing! I'm here for..."

"Eh?" her expression changed at the sight of Minato, "No way, you must be..."

"Hm? Why do you...look like me?" he stared right at the girl's eyes.

"Is this...a delusion? I must be seeing things..." she rubbed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Minato looked at her.

"I asked first!" she said, "Tell me who you are or..." she drew her gun, showing only the handle from inside the gun holder.

"Was that a real gun...?" he thought.

"Ah, Naoto good to see you. I see you've finished your reading time," An old man went downstairs. "You!" he turned to Minato.

"A-Ah...?" he stood still.

"Is that really you...Minato-kun?" he embraced him, "It's been years since I last saw you!"

"Are you my grandfather?"

"Yes, yes! I am! I'm glad you received that letter!"

"Grandfather, who is he? Don't tell me he's... Is he my..."

"Naoto, meet your long-lost older twin brother, Minato."

**CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Meeting

**CHAPTER 2**

**Meeting**

"Really?" she quickly embraced Minato. "I'm so sorry for acting cautious, I only did it for self-defense."

"That gun you just..."

"This? It's real... But it's empty right now, and I use it to scare away enemies."

"I'm still wondering myself how you found out about me in Port Island..." Minato said to his grandfather as he was being tightly embraced.

"Nice to meet you," Naoto smiled. "I didn't expect I'll see my twin brother again."

"Me either," he said, "I never thought I had a twin sister like you."

"We lost you after that incident at Moonlight Bridge years ago. We thought you were already dead as your parents."

"I was saved by...something I didn't expect that time. I couldn't describe what it was either 'cause it all happened in an instant. The next thing I knew, I was awake in someone else's home."

"Whatever the reason is, we're still happy to know you're alive," his grandfather patted Minato's head.

**xXx**

"I still can't imagine I lived here. I lost part of my memories after; my mind was a complete blank. I only knew my name from this watch I have, and remembered a few things after. As for my parents, it was a memory that can't be forgotten. I felt so alone that time. Fortunately, a kind couple found me when I woke up the next morning, and took me in. They soon named me Minato Arisato."

"But now, you know we're your true family. And your name should be -Minato Shirogane-," said Naoto.

"Do you still wish to retain your surname?"

"I'll think about it."

"I can still see that blunt attitude of yours," Naoto laughed, "Still the same person as ever."

"What's that supposed to mean, eh?"

"Nothing!" she laughed some more, "It's just that *giggle* it's your nature to be like that."

"Ah, yeah..." Minato covered part of his face with his hair. "Wait, what?"

Naoto just laughed. "I know! I'll introduce you to my friends! I'll call them right away, wait just a bit! Um, hello? This is Naoto..."

"Hoho, she sure is happy," he smiled, "I've never seen her like that after you were separated. She kept crying and locking herself in her room, and as well pouring out everything in her detective agendas. None of us expected that incident will happen when you and your parents had a short trip to Port Island without Naoto."

"Why didn't we take her with us anyway?"

"Hello? Yukiko-senpai, are you free tomorrow?"

"We had her stay because of a case she handled. She was a child prodigy after all; having the ability of a great detective."

"Wow, she did? Awesome! It's too bad that I don't remember about that."

"Okay, I've already called the others. Thanks, Souji-senpai, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"How many did you called...?"

"Seven."

"What...? This is so embarrassing... Showing up like this, and then taking me to meet your friends here…"

"But that is the right thing to do, isn't it? I'm just so proud that I... *sniff* *hic*"

"Aw, don't cry...! Naoto!"

"Sorry, I was overwhelmed with happiness..."

"She's rarely seen emotional, so let her be right now. You two take your time and enjoy yourselves. Minato, she's very certain of this, just have fun and walk around with her."

"Yes, Grandfather," he nodded.

"But that will wait until tomorrow. He just got from his trip, you know. Let him rest then you two go do as you please."

"It's a good thing I told them to meet in Junes after school tomorrow," she sighed.

**xXx**

**Evening: Iwatodai Dorm**

"Minato-san hasn't called since he left..." Aigis waited beside the telephone.

"Um, I don't think he'll be calling from there, Aigis... Is he?" Ken said as he plays with Koromaru.

"Aigis," Yukari said, "don't worry too much. He'll call us, but I think he'll be calling from his cell phone."

"Anytime now," said Aigis, "I will stay here and wait."

"Aigis..." Yukari sighed, "Suit yourself, then. I'm going out for a bit. Those five aren't here yet, so please take care of them."

"I will, Ken-kun and Koro-san will be under my protection. I'm sure they will be home before dinner."

**oOo**

**December 5. Monday**

**After School**

**Junes Food Court**

"Wow, he sure looks like you a lot," Chie commented. "We thought you were an only child."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Teddie!" Teddie shook his hands with Minato.

"Hi, I'm Minato."

"I'm Chie Satonaka! Nice to meet you!"

"Yosuke Hanamura, nice meeting you, pal."

"Yosuke's family runs this place!" Teddie interrupted.

"Hello, I'm Yukiko Amagi."

"Yuki-chan's family owns an inn!" Teddie interrupted again.

"Yes, he's right. If you have the time, please stop by there," she said.

"Kanji Tatsumi," he nervously shook his hand with Minato, "nice to meet you too."

"Kanji's family owns a textile shop!" Teddie interrupted once again.

"We'll do the honor of introducing ourselves, thank you," Kanji grunted.

"Rise Kujikawa! But I'm sure you're familiar with the name Risette?"

"Ah, Risette, hm... The celebrity? I heard you had a show at Paulownia Mall in Port Island."

"Oh, so you heard about that? Bummer since it got cancelled when there was a blackout. The club was so dark until they turned on the emergency lights on," she sighed.

"It was just a power shortage," Minato said.

"Hi, I'm Souji Seta. So you're the person Uncle helped out yesterday."

"Hm? Are you Dojima-san's nephew?"

"Yes," he smiled,"and welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks."

"This is where we often hang out, Brother."

"I see."

"Let's tour him around, Naoto-chan!" Rise said while dragging Minato. "I can't wait!"

"Then let's get going," said Naoto.

**oOo**

**North Shopping District**

"Naoto-chan!" Chie waved, "You and Minato-kun come here and pick your flavor! Yosuke's treating us all ice-cream!"

"What...? Hey!" Yosuke disagrees, "I just asked if you guys want some! I didn't say that I'll be paying it all!"

"Well you didn't clear your sentence," said Chie, "Besides; we've already picked ours, so just pay for ours, 'kay?"

"You must still be tired," said Naoto, "you've been quiet."

"...Yeah, must be it. Hey, I'm always quiet..."

"Look! I see Mr. Fox!" Rise pointed towards the shrine.

"Mr. Fox?"

"Fox is our friend from the shrine."

"Shrine?"

"We just befriended him, and he has the Tatsumine Shrine under his protection. It's that place over there."

"He also tries to fulfill his duty by helping fulfill the wishes in an ema," said Souji.

"That's amazing," he patted Fox on his head. "Maybe I'll wish for something using it sometime."

**oOo**

Evening comes, and the two reunited siblings were relaxing by the living room. Minato looked at all the albums laid out in front of him by Naoto. It's surprising that Naoto had that emotional side, and it's very unusual for the Yasogami group to see, especially while they were spending the day out earlier.

"And this one's when we had that party," Naoto smiled, "But that was the last birthday party we had together."

"Sorry if I can't remember much, Naoto," Minato said as he closed the book, "We'll get another party together, *laugh* but that's kid's stuff."

"How's it going with your family in the city?"

"I don't live with my foster parents," he lied down on the long couch, "that's why I moved to the school dorm along with my team members. They're all nice people, even the dog we adopted."

"A dormitory? That sounds good, since you'll be able to learn to be independent. Who are the people there, and what do you mean by 'team members'? Can you tell me what they're like?"

"The dorm's headed by one of the Kirijo Group's only daughter, Mitsuru-senpai, but she's already in college. She's a sophisticated person, a former president of the Student Council, and usually studies advanced stuff. Akihiko-senpai's the boxing captain during high school, and also in college now. He's a popular person too, so the girls are always tailing him. Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai aren't at the dorm anymore since they're at some well-known university somewhere. Fuuka-san's a shy person who, uh...has trouble with cooking... Then there's Junpei the clown, but he's really someone you can have fun with. Ken's now a high school student. Yukari's someone me and Junpei's scared of for being strict on us. Then Koromaru's a dog we adopted after his master, the shrine priest, passed away. Shinjiro-senpai's in the same year as us since he dropped out during high school. Minako's a super hyperactive girl, and there's the sister androids Aigis and Metis."

"Androids?"

"The Kirijo Group is testing out their latest project on androids. So far, according to them, those two are the first successful after lots of attempts. They had them working like a real human, even in feelings and emotions. But since Aigis saw me, she keeps clinging to me as if I was accident-prone. She says things like 'I will protect you from danger' or 'I swear to be of use in times of need', things like those. It's a bit awkward... But adding to that, They're actually designed to look human but with built-in weapons."

"Sounds like she has taken a liking to you," Naoto laughed. "Ah, so they're like battle androids?"

"Pretty much like it, and it looks like they're also working on for future uses of androids like them."

"All those people you mentioned are all students like us, and I feel that you've treated them as family."

"Right," he yawned, "But geez, I'm not that good at telling stories... Plus, I'm sleepy..."

"There's one thing you forgot to tell me! What do you mean by team members?"

"We're a part of a special club during high school."

"What kind of club? Please tell me! I want to hear more things about you!"

"No, and it's hard to describe... Can we do it tomorrow...? Mm, I think I'll take a nap here for a while..."

"Huh, so that's how you'll respond to my simple request." Naoto stood up and picked up the teapot. She walked over to a sleeping Minato, and then gently placed it over his forehead, "I'm sorry, but it's not appropriate to sleep here like that. If you want to sleep, do it in your bedroom."

"OWOWOW! IT'S HOOOT!"

**CHAPTER 2 END**

* * *

><p><strong>junkosakura01<strong>: About the 'special club' part, I don't have a good idea for it so let's just leave it like that... Anyone who has an idea, go ahead, as long as it's still part of school. ^_^ Also, I've removed some of the honorifics, I hope you don't mind.


	3. Similarities and Differences

Sentences enclosed in [] means it is via TV, radio, telepathy, phone, electronic stuff, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Similarities and Differences**

**December 6, Tuesday**

**Early Morning**

**Shirogane Estate, Minato's Room**

[Minato? Oh good, you've finally called,] Yukari answered her phone.

"How's it going?" he asked.

[You're asking me that? I should ask you that!]

"I've found the address, and it's a match; I'm a member of the Shirogane family."

[Huh? No way? Isn't that good news? You've finally found your real family, that's good to hear.]

"I also saw my twin sister, Naoto Shirogane, or popularly known as the 'Detective Prince of Inaba'."

[Seriously?] Junpei exclaimed after he took Yukari's phone, [Is she cute? What's she look like? I just saw a quick image of her on TV, so I'm not sure about how she looks.]

[Cut it out! And who gave you permission to take my phone like that, huh?] Yukari shouted.

[Aww, can't I at least talk to him?]

[May speak with him as well?] Aigis' voice is heard after.

Several other noises were heard from the dorm and Minato's look is saying that he knows what those noises were. "The whole team's there, huh?"

[No, just me, Junpei, Ken-kun, Aigis, Metis, and Koro-chan,] said Yukari.

"Where's the other three?"

[Shinjiro-senpai said he's just going to get a bit of exercise, while Minako and Fuuka's outside getting a breath of fresh air. It's still early to go to school, so we're just giving ourselves some time. So what's it like there?]

"The estate's great, and the people there easily recognized me."

[_Estate?_ Whoa, so that mean's you're rich...?]

"I couldn't say that so easily."

[Well, what do you plan to do now?]

"I'll stay here for a bit. But don't worry; I'll be there before the final exams."

[Okay. By the way, Aigis is missing you the most; she won't stop nagging me about you. Um, isn't there something you want to say...? A reminder or something?] Yukari's tone became soft.

"It's time to eat, and I need to catch up memories with Naoto."

Yukari's face shifted from concerned to annoyed, then from annoyed to depress. [Ohh... Well, have fun then! Call us again, when you have the time.]

_- CLICK -_

Yukari turns off her phone, and then suddenly frowns. Koromaru licked her face so she was able to regain her smile. Back at the Shirogane's, Minato went downstairis to have breakfast with Naoto and their grandfather.

"So how was your sleep?" he asked.

"I'm not used to sleeping on a soft comfy bed, but it's fine."

"Hmm, well that's the difference between the dormitory and your own home," his grandfather laughed. "Looks like I'll have to excuse myself. I still have a lot of work to do. Naoto, I'm sure you'll be able to handle him."

"Yes, I will."

**xXx**

After eating, they went outside by the gazebo to cool off. It was still too early for Naoto to leave so she just wants to spend every moment with her dear brother.

"What do you want to do now? Hiking, shopping, walking...well?"

"Today, after school, I've asked Souji-senpai if we could take you around again."

"Huh...? Is that really okay? Aren't you tired of touring me around?"

"No, I'm not. And yes, it's okay for them, they're also excited as well."

**oOo**

**After School**

**Junes Food Court**

"Uh, is this really Teddie-san?"

"Uh-huh! This is Teddie's 'real' form! Feel the super softness of my fur!"

"Yeah right, as if!" Yosuke chuckled. "You're just making that stuff up to reel in more customers! Pfft, 'real' form, he says... That's a good tactic, Teddie!" Yosuke laughed.

"This fur is soft and well-made too," Minato caressed the fur. "Is this costume a bear? A part of me says you look like a chubby monkey."

"Teddie's a bear not a chubby monkey!" Teddie jumped. "I am Junes' mascot!"

"Teddie's the mascot here, and he's really enjoying it," Yosuke said. "Even enjoying freeloading in my room... *groan*"

"You see, Teddie's from another place and is in need to earn for a living," said Souji, "But since he likes it here, he decided to live here in Inaba."

"I'm being tortured because of you!" Yosuke groaned again. "I have to take care of here and _you_ at the same time...!"

**oOo**

They soon left Junes as soon as the rest arrived. They toured Minato around and treated him as a close friend so easily, not just because of Naoto. Rise kept on clinging onto Minato's arm because she thinks he has the same aura as Souji, only slightly different. Minato lets her because she reminds him of Aigis who's always desperate to be near him for his own safety. But he's actually shaking nervously when she's doing that. He's also bit tense around them actually because he's just met them, and has little idea what their personalities are.

"So what's your city like?" Yukiko asked.

"It's built on an island, and has scenery of the sea."

"Wow, I'd love to go there someday."

"Do you want me to take you there someday?" Souji smiled at her.

"Wh-What...?" Yukiko blushed. Souji chuckled, so did Minato and Naoto. The rest were busy so they weren't able to hear their conversation. "S-Souji, stop smiling like that...!" she smacked him while laughing in her usual way.

"Does Yukiko-san always laugh like that?"

"Yes, and that's what make her Yukiko," Souji laughed, and then Yukiko smacked him again while laughing. "Ow, I was just telling him the truth!"

**xXx**

"Aw, the butterfly got away!" Rise pouted, "You totally scared it off, Kanji-kun!"

"But you told me to try catch it."

"But it got away! You weren't quick enough!"

"Tch, you could've just got it on your own."

"Ooh, wait! Yosuke-senpai, don't move!" Rise tries to sneak up on the butterfly on Yosuke's back.

"Wh-What? Is there something on my back? G-Get it off me!"

"Don't move! Tsk, that butterfly got away again! I told you to don't move!"

"You didn't tell me it was just a butterfly!"

"You moved too much before I could say it!"

"Was it that one?" Chie pointed at the fluttering pink butterfly hovering above Teddie. "Why would you want to catch it?"

"It's so pretty and pink!" she smiled.

"Ooh, a butterfly!" Teddie looked up, "Aw, it's going with a blue butterfly! How romantic!"

"I don't see any romance," said Kanji.

"They're different colors, but they went with each other anyways; it's romantic indeed!" Rise nodded. "I guess I can let it go."

**oOo**

Evening strikes, stopping the group's moment. "We should head back," said Souji, "I'm sure Minato-san's tired. You're not used to quiet and peaceful places, huh?"

"Not really...I'm okay with whatever place I'm in. But I'd like to eat and take a break right now."

"I have an idea! How about we make something for Minato-kun?" said Yukiko, "I bet he's able to tell that we're good cooks, not like you four..." The boys, except Minato, were surprised and wanted to cover Minato's eyes, ears, and mouth. Yukiko seemed to glare at the boys, and so as Chie and Rise after. "Since we're here to give him a proper welcome, let's go do it now!" Yukiko added.

"Ooh, I agree!" Rise cheered. "Let's go to Naoto-chan's house and start! Naoto-chan, you help out too!"

"Yeah!" Chie jumped, "This will be the first time we'll get to go to their house! I can't wait!"

"Is it okay for us to do it there, Naoto-chan?" asked Yukiko.

"Not really, but let me call grandfather first," said Naoto.

"Then it's settled! Let's cook at Naoto-chan and Minato-kun's house!" Chie and Rise cheered.

"NO...!" the four boys dreaded.

"W-Why, is it...that terrible...?" Minato looked at Naoto.

"Um, I don't want to spoil their fun..." she slighly pulled down her hat.

And so they left and headed for Shirogane Estate. We already know what would be the outcome of their little party... But if Minato survives this one, lucky him. Fuuka will be thrilled if she knew she has other girls with 'not-so great' cooking skills as her.

**CHAPTER 3 END**


	4. Thoughts

**junkosakura01**: I can't decide on a good name for the school's name, so I just used that name instead... ~_~ I forgot to mention that Minako doesn't have a surname here, so it's up to you what hers will be. I hope I fixed the things and complaints I've been thrown at. If there's more, tell me right away and I'll do what I can.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Thoughts**

Four days have passed since he arrived; Minato's really enjoying his stay. He's also been calling the dorm to tell how he's doing and asking how they've been doing. Yukari is the most to receive his calls because she's the one Minato calls often, because she's usually free after school. If Yukari wasn't able to answer, he'd call Minako, Junpei or even the dorm telephone and let anyone answer it. Minato's thinking of whether he should stay or return to the dorm. If he should stay, he'll have to either finish his year or transfer to a college in Inaba (if there is one, that is).

**December 10, Saturday**

**After School**

**Shirogane Estate**

"Naoto? Naoto!" Minato wakes up from his nap.

"What is it, Minato?"

"I've been...thinking..." Naoto's expression changed, seems like she knows what he will say, "Thinking about what?" she said.

"If... I stayed here. I was thinking that if I stayed here, I'd have to choose finishing my year in my school or get transferred."

"U-Uh..." she was speechless; Naoto felt she wouldn't able to answer. It'll make her happy if he were to stay, but if that will make him leave his life in Port Island, then it feels like it's her own fault, she thought. Naoto went near the window and gazed at the lush flower gardens and bushes lined at their lawn. "I can't..."

"Ah, I see, okay," he went near her, "I understand, that's why you can't answer. Well then, I'll be taking a stroll around this place, Inaba's got lots of place I haven't gone to. Or I'll just roam around the estate since I haven't." Minato chuckled and left the room.

Naoto thought deeply after Minato had left. It'll be a hard decision for her and Minato to make. "Yeah, what will become of the events if he left his home there...?"

**oOo**

**Gekkoukan University**

"Hm? Still no Minato?" Kenji approached Junpei. "I didn't notice him much 'cause I was busy looking at someone else, hehe."

"Yep, he's still absent."

"For what reasons? C'mon, Junpei, fill me in at least a bit! Minato's also my buddy, y'know!"

"He's gone to Inaba to visit his real family," said Yukari.

"Whoa, his _real_ family? I thought he was an orphan?"

"Well he isn't right now. Dude's got a letter from his grandpa saying he's been looking for him since the incident years ago."

"Do you think he'll stay there?"

"I'm sure he'll be able to decide..." Yukari frowned.

"I wish Minato-san would be able to, or else I won't be able to protect him," Aigis said.

"Aigis-san, you still keep saying that stuff?" Kenji chuckled, "I've been hearing you say that since we were in high school. You really like him, don't ya?"

"'Like'?" she wondered.

"Stop messing with Aigis, Kenji," Yukari said. "Don't get her into your silly nonsense."

"Ooh, I think you've got a rival, Aigis-san!" he elbowed her.

"Shut up!" Yukari then took Aigis and walked away. "Come on, Aigis, let's leave these two idiots and go home."

"Yukari-san's got issues..."

"I think so too... Hey wait, Yuka-tan! Let's wait for the others!"

"Fuuka's already gone ahead with Metis, while Minako and Shinjiro-senpai's got errands," Yukari's voice trailing off.

**xXx**

"Yukari-san, why are you angry?"

"I'm not, just a bit stressed; so stressed that I poured it out like that. The finals are coming up, y'know?"

"Did Kenji-san meant 'like' as an expression for affection?"

"Uh yeah, sort of? Aigis, it's just a word to tell you care for someone. It's no big deal, actually..."

"I see..." Aigis nodded, "Then I say 'I like Minato-san!'" Yukari stopped walking after hearing her say that. "You _like_ him?" Yukari looked back.

"Yes, you told me that it's a word meaning you care for someone," Aigis replied.

"W-Well, I did say that... Ugh, I'm a bit tired today, so why don't we just go home, okay?" Yukari smiled and walked with Aigis.

**oOo**

**Shopping District, Near Shiroku Store**

"Oh, it's Minato-kun!" Rise exclaimed.

"Hey!" Chie waved. "Come eat with us!" Minato approached them and sat down on the empty seat. "So, how are you doing here in Inaba? We haven't seen you since after we showed you around."

"I've been staying in," Minato walked towards them, "I've been catching up with Naoto. So where's the rest?"

"Yukiko-senpai's at the inn, Kanji-kun's at their family store right over there, Senpai's taking care of Nanako-chan, and Yosuke-senpai and Teddie's working at Junes. I usually move around while Rise-chan's busy at their tofu shop over there. That's pretty much what we do everyday. I'm sure Naoto-chan's doing her time too."

"I just remembered," Rise said, "I had a show in Port Island, right? Since that incident happened, I never got to see the sights again since we left right after. Well, what's it like now? I wanna know, if that's okay."

"Still the same."

"What about the city?"

"Same as it always will be."

"You're a man of few words, huh?" Chie said and chewed off a chunk of meat from her skewer. "You're like Souji-kun, but only more silent."

"But you sure talked much when you talked about some other things when we were together," Rise added with a smile.

"I just said what I wanted to say."

**xXx**

"Tell us something about yourself, Minato-kun."

"I'm not good at telling things about myself..."

"Aw, c'mon, why not?," Rise sipped her juice.

"So what are you doing right now? Oh, want some? It's my treat."

"No, thanks, I'm just taking a stroll; I just wanted to get to know the place before I decide."

"Decide on what?"

"Whether I leave Port Island and stay here or not."

"I just wanna ask you this: how's it going with Naoto-chan? Is she being a good sister to you? What's it like?"

"Naoto's a fine sister, a sister I never remembered I had. Thanks to that incident, I lost almost all of my memories. But since I came to Port Island, I've been getting one surprise after another."

"And?"

"All is good, I'll just have to adjust myself and decide soon."

"Oh, that's good. I'm sure you'll be able to."

"I had fun talking with you two. I should get going now."

"Yeah, I hope we didn't take too much of you time."

"No, it's alright."

"Was it fun talking with a celebrity?" Rise went a little close to Minato's face, "*giggle* But your face doesn't show it. Huh, I understand your type. You're not that interested in seeing celebrities like _moi_."

"Stop flirting him like that, it's giving me the creeps, Rise-chan..."

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding, Chie-senpai! Sorry about that too, Minato-kun! I've rarely had that side of me showing since I stopped being a celebrity."

"Rise-chan, I support you in being just a 'normal' person."

**oOo**

**Evening**

**Shirogane Estate**

"You're back! How was your stroll?"

"It's making me...miss my friends back at the dorm..."

"...I see..."

"But I wasn't trying to make you upset, Naoto. I should be the one who's supposed to be upset because Junpei told me that Sensei's piling a lot of make-up homework for me when I get back," he tried to make her laugh. But it's true, Minato's really under a pile of homework to do since he left.

"Is that so?" Naoto let out a soft giggle, "Is there any way you can accomplish it while you're still here?"

"I might just sleep through it," Minato laughed.

"I can't let you do that if you're here," Naoto laughed too.

"This has been a fun stay, Naoto, it really is. If Grandfather hadn't sent me that letter, we might still be strangers to each other."

"Yes, I agree with that. I was surprised when he told me you were still alive and that he was going to send you a letter."

"I wonder what they are doing right now... I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they are," she smiled.

"Um... I... Listen, I still haven't decide on whether I have to stay or not, but that doesn't mean I'll stop looking after you."

"I know... But whatever your decision will may be, I will accept it. If I interfered, then I consider myself as a selfish sister."

"Don't say that, Naoto. Interfere or not, that won't change the fact that we're siblings." Then Minato's phone alarm rings, "Wait, that was just my phone alarm... Oh shoot...! I almost forgot that the finals are next week...! I've got to cram-e-er, _study_...! I've got to study!"

"U-Uh, why don't you calm down and try to review everything? You can at least study a lot in just one night. But you were studying, didn't you?"

"Uh... I was doing some reading while you were at school or at least I think so..."

"What do you mean you _think so_...?" Naoto stared dumbfounded at her twin brother.

"Naoto, I have to go back now! My grades are at stake! If I don't pass this one..." Don't fret, Minato, you have maxed out Academics so you don't have to worry about a thing... *snigger*

"Right now? You have to go back now?"

"Yes...! But I'll be back here again, promise! Can you tell Grandfather for me? I'm sure he'll understand, so please?" and he rushed to his room and started to pack his things. Naoto is left dumbfounded staring blankly at what just happened.

**CHAPTER 4 END**


	5. Final Exams and a Promise

**CHAPTER 5**

**Final Exams and a Promise**

**December 11, Sunday**

**Early Morning**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

"Hrm...?" Yukari looked at the front door with sleepy eyes and a toast in her mouth. She stood up from her chair at the dining table and went to open the door, "_...Mm, who could be here early this morning...?_"

"Y-Yukari...!"

"*spits her toast onto Minato's face* _M-Minato...?_"

"_You...didn't have to do that..._" he said while wiping Yukari's toast-filled spit off his face.

"Sorry... But why did you return? I thought..."

"I just remembered that the Final Exams are tomorrow..."

"Ooh... Sorry, we also kinda forgot to remind you. But you were having fun there, so we didn't..."

"It's okay. But I have to go back to Inaba after, I promised Naoto that-"

"MINATOOO!" Junpei pounced on Minato which made them fall down. "What a morning this iiis!"

"Hey, Junpei," he stood up. "By the way, you're heavy..."

"MINAATOOO?" Minako squealed after spitting out her milk onto Minato's face because of excitement...

"Groooss...!" Junpei backed away.

"Sorry...! I was just surprised!" Minako giggled.

"Minato-senpai!" Ken jumped on Minato after he cleaned himself again and he carried him like his own little brother.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru nuzzled his nose on his leg. The rest came down with happy faces after hearing them.

"Minato-san!" Aigis quickly embraced him. 'We missed you."

"Hello, Aigis. N-Now...could you loosen your hug a bit...? It's tight and you've got robotic arms..."

"I'm very sorry!" she quickly released her grip.

"You have a lot of stories to share with us, bro!" Junpei said.

"I will after I study. Sorry, everyone, but I have to stay locked in my room until I finish the exams." Minato quickly went up to his room.

"What's his problem?" Shinjiro asked with a confused face.

"...He just remembered that tomorrow's the Final Exams," Yukari replied.

"Okay, that explains it. Well, I'd better go make breakfast now," Shinjiro went to the kitchen.

"I will assist Minato-san in his endeavor," said Aigis. "I will too," Metis added.

"No, you two, it's best if you let him study on his own. Plus, he's already a brainiac...despite his lazy nature," Yukari went to the dining table.

"I should go help Shinjiro-senpai make a big breakfast!" Fuuka happily smiled.

"Uh, I think Senpai should take care of that... You just go sit aside and enjoy your morning," Junpei said.

"Um, okay?"

**oOo**

For the next hours, Minato did as he says; locking himself in his room surrounded by tons of books, notebooks, and other reading references. He studied all the way up to the present lessons discussed.

"...The form present in this artwork is Surrealism... *sigh* I think this subject's done for the day. Let's see, history's next... Then..."

_~ KNOCK KNOCK ~_

"Excuse me, Minato? Shinjiro-senpai asked me to bring you something to snack on," said Fuuka.

"The door's open so you can enter," he replied.

"Huh, I thought you're literally going to lock yourself in this room just to cram," said Yukari.

Minato faced her with a zombie-look, "I'm almost at my limit...! If I have to review everything all at once all over again, _I'll die_..."

"Don't be so exaggerating! You're one heck of a lazy _genius_," she pointed at his forehead, "and there's no way that you'll fail, right, Fuuka?."

"Yes," she nodded, "You're very smart, Minato."

"Aren't you going to ask me how my stay there was?"

"We do, but that'll wait and you've still got a lot to cover," she tapped the books on the desk. "Well, we'll see you during the exams, good luck!"

"We'll help you if you need us, Minato," Fuuka smiled.

"Thanks you two."

Suddenly, Ken, Aigis, Metis, and Junpei rushed in, "We want to help you study!"

"Uh...thanks?" he stared at them. "Aigis, Metis, I appreciate it, but I can do it by myself. Ken, you're still in elementary; you won't understand much about this," Minato showed a book in front of Ken, then placed on top of his desk. "And Junpei...er, just concentrate on your own..."

"I understand," Aigis and Metis left the room, so did Fuuka.

"Oh right, I forgot. But I'll get to that someday, y'know!" Ken said and also left the room.

Junpei doesn't want to leave yet, "Don't you want my help? We'll be study buddies!"

"Thanks, but no... And you really have to go cram like me, Junpei."

Yukari laughed, "You really want to help him, Stupei? Hahaha, that's so not like you!"

"Ha. Ha. That's so hilarious, Yuka-tan," Junpei said. "I can't study by myself, so I'm here."

"Yeah right...you just want to leech the answers from someone smart, don't you? And don't you go studying with me or I'll shut you out."

"You're cold, Yuka-tan! I just want study partner! I read in a book that a person gets smarter while he studies with someone!"

"That's true, but you've got zero chance if you don't take studying seriously."

"Yuka-tan, you're so mean!"

"...I wasn't being mean."

Minato turned his chair and looked at them with furious eyes, "_Would you two get out now...?_"

**oOo**

**Lunchtime**

**Yasogami High, Rooftop**

"Well, has he called yet?" Rise fixed her hair after the strong wind blew.

"Not yet, it is his exams this week, and it will end this Saturday."

"I've got an idea! Do you want to go to Port Island and cheer him on?"

"Oh no, I couldn't... I'd love to, but... He's already smart and is capable of dealing it with himself."

"Aw, c'mon, Naoto-chan! We can bring everyone, and I can take care of the train fare too! But once that's done, we have to get back in time for school. What do you say?"

"But that will take a week off our school days."

"Pshaw! We've got no more lessons to cover so we're absolutely free!"

"I sure like to go... I-I mean just to visit him...! Um..."

"Then it's settled! Let's tell them later and go meet at Junes to prepare! Wait... I know! Let's go there on his last exam day! But we still have to tell them later. Ooh, I'm getting so excited!"

_We were in Port Island during our field trip, but I haven't had the chance to see him even if we still haven't met... Wait...! *gasp*_

*** Flashback ***

-During Yasogami's school field trip

**Club Escapade, Paulownia Mall**

"Man, these two sure are drunk..." Yosuke carried Rise on his back. Souji, on the other hand, was carrying Yukiko on his back. "I mean, how could that place get people drunk like that? Phew, good thing Rise-san's a light person to carry. Is Yukiko-san heavy?"

"I don't know, and since I'm a bit tired, I can't tell," Souji said, "Let's just return to the hotel and get them to rest. Hey Yosuke, Rise's drooling on your uniform..."

"Whew, let's get outta here already!" Chie fanned herself and went ahead of them to meet Naoto outside.

**xXx**

Outside the club, Naoto is waiting patiently for the others to go out until... "Hm... I have yet to be friends with them, but I just can't because I'm not used to it... And this place is definitely not the right one to-" she suddenly sees a blue-haired boy listening to his headphones walk past her. He was on his way to play the crane game at Game Panic. "Wh-Who was that...? How come he looked like me...?" The boy didn't noticed her because his eyes were locked on the Jack Frost Doll inside while walking fast.

"What's wrong, Naoto-kun?" Chie asked. "You looked like you just saw a ghost."

"Oh, um, I was just recovering from the atmosphere inside."

"I know what you mean! Sheesh, we should never do that again! Hey, Souji-kun, you better handle her with care or you'll face my kicks!"

"I know, I know... Come, Naoto-kun, stop staring into space and let's go. It's not like you to be like that."

"Y-Yes, Senpai." But she still stares at the boy playing the crane game, and knows that she isn't being tricked by her eyes. The blue-haired boy felt someone was staring at him, but he just ignored it and continued playing.

*** End of Flashback ***

**oOo**

**December 17, Saturday**

**After School**

**Yasoinaba Station**

"Well, is everyone here?" Souji asked.

"Naoto-chan's still not here," Rise said.

"What? Isn't she supposed to be the first one here and wait for us?" Kanji said.

"I guess she must still be nervous or maybe packing her things," Yukiko looked around to see if Naoto is coming.

"She has to be here in 3 minutes or we'll have to wait for the next train," Yosuke said.

"I think here she comes!" Teddie waved, "Ooh! Ooh! Naoto-chaaan, over heeere!"

"*pant pant* I'm sorry, I think I overslept..."

"Overslept? Dude, that's not like you." Then Yosuke laughed, "Don't worry, we're not leaving without you! You can apologize all you want, but we're still not gonna get angry."

"Th-Thank you, Yosuke-senpai."

**oOo**

-Final Exam Day

**Morning (a few hours before the scene at Inaba)**

**Gekkoukan University**

"Where is that guy?" Junpei paced back and forth, "If Minato won't show up, we're _doomed_!"

"You mean _you're doomed_," Yukari laughed.

"Calm down, Junpei," said Fuuka, "Minato won't miss this day, just like the other days."

"You're worried because you won't be able to copy his answers!" Yukari is laughing hard.

"That ain't funny, Yuka-tan!"

"You were busy talking to Chidori last night so you barely studied! Good for her since she's studying well, but the fact that you disturbed her while she's studying is rude."

"Chidori doesn't mind it! Right, Chidori?"

"I do," Chidori replied. "Now, I'll have to look for Takaya and Jin since they're not yet in this room..." and Chidori pouted at the thought of her being the twosome's constant reminder. "_Why do I still have to put up with those two anyways...?_" she murmured to herself.

"Chi-Chidoriii...!"

"Chidori! Why don't you just let those two imbeciles at their own risk? They're leeching off you like Stupei!" Yukari shouted.

"That's so harsh...!" Junpei banged his head on his desk.

Just then, Minato and Aigis are running towards the room. "Phew! Has it started?" Minato panted.

"It's starting in 10 minutes...! Where were you?" Junpei said.

"I...kinda overslept..."

"OVERSLEPT? _Minato...!_" he wagged Minato back and forth.

"You won't copy my answers, Junpei..."

"_Daaamn... I'm gonna flunk...!_ Why not...?"

"Uh, because you didn't study well...?" Minato yawned.

"Thanks for getting him out of bed, Aigis," Yukari said. "If you hadn't dragged him out, he'll still be sleeping until it's over."

"I was hesitant to threaten him while he was sleeping. I learned that a person dreaming will respond to reality outside his mind during his sleep."

"That's alright; at least you woke him up. *sigh* I wish he'd stop being so lazy..."

**xXx**

**After Lunchtime**

They dropped off at the same train station Minato was when he first got to Port Island. They took a walk around until they reached another train station.

**Port Island Station, Near Rafflesia Flower Shop**

"This is it..." Naoto is awed at the sights. "Port Island."

"Ooh, it's just like how I remembered it!" Rise jumped. "Wow, so it improved a lot since I left."

"Look, Yukiko! They're selling flowers," Chie took Yukiko to the flower shop. "Wow, they've got almost all kinds. We haven't got to explore here before," Yukiko said.

"So anyone knows where we're headed?" Yosuke asked, but none of them answered. "I thought so..."

"You kids look like new," the florist said, "Where are you from?"

"Inaba," said Yukiko. "We're here to visit someone."

"My, you've come a long way, and so nice of you all to visit a friend here. I might be able to guide you to your destination, if you'd like."

Naoto springed ahead, "Um, can you tell us where this place is?"

"Gekkoukan University? That's over at the next island, but not that way because that's where its high school is," she pointed towards the Gekkoukan High building.

"How about if you direct us here?" Naoto pointed at the word 'Iwatodai Dorm' on the paper she's holding.

"That's on the same island, but don't worry, the train here will take you directly to there."

"Thank you very much," Naoto bowed.

**xXx**

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Wild Duck Burger**

"Where do we go now?" Teddie is munching his burger.

"Sounds like a hassle to go to high school if we lived here," Kanji said. "That's most likely if we lived in the dorms like Minato-san."

"Can we go to the mall first?" Rise tugged Naoto's shirt, "We haven't gone shopping much during the field trip!"

"But you've gone through the shops quicker than any regular shopper," Yosuke laughed. "Besides, I don't wanna see that night club again... It's bringing me back to the humiliation we've had there..."

"But you weren't picked, Yosuke," Chie said.

"Yes, I was...did you forget...?" he groaned. "All of us did..."

**xXx**

"By the way, Naoto-san," said Souji, "why did you suddenly decide to visit here? Was it because Rise-san said it or were you forced?"

"I came here on my own decision. Rise-chan also encouraged me, so..."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? All for the sake of being with her brother!" Yukiko smiled.

"Y-Yukiko-senpai...!" Naoto blushed.

"Ms. Kashiwagi won't even notice us that much; she's busy lecturing us on things we're not interested in," said Chie.

"I don't know about the part where we'll get scolded for being absent for a week though..." Yukiko added.

"Quit worrying, Yukiko! King Moron's already dead so he's not here to bring the trash-talk on us, and Chie's right about Ms. Kashiwagi," Yosuke nodded in agreement, "Besides, it's almost Christmas so I bet there's not much stuff to cover."

"That's true," Rise said.

"I just remembered, you're almost leaving, huh...?" Yukiko looked at Souji.

"Yeah, only a few more weeks and then it's back to the city for me. But I've still got Christmas and New Year to spend with you guys, don't worry!" Souji smiled.

"That's the reason why I went here..." Naoto said while looking down.

"What reason?" Kanji asked.

"Before Minato had gone back, he told me that..."

*** Flashback ***

**Shirogane Estate**

"...I promise you that I'll spend Christmas with you, Naoto. But why limit to that? We'll have Grandfather join in! I'm not deciding that only just to make up for the lost years, but we'll spend it like it's supposed to be-because we're a family."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

_Minato promised that he'll return to Inaba to spend Christmas with me and Grandfather once his exams are done. When I told Grandfather that he will go back here in Port Island and about that promise, he was so happy. Happy because even though we're not complete, Minato was able to fill in the lost years, even not all of it, we would have if it weren't for that incident._

***End of Flashback***

"So touching...!" Rise starts to cry.

"It's like in a TV drama...!" Yukiko was next to cry.

"I wish I had your life...!" Teddie sobbed.

"I-I'm not making anyone cry...! Teddie, not so loud, please...!"

"Stop sobbing, you sound like a wailing bear!" Yosuke whacked him. "And you've already got a life, room freeloader...!"

"Ouch, that hurts!" Teddie caressed his head.

**oOo**

**Gekkoukan University**

"WHOOO! YEAH!" Junpei stretched his arms with a big grin. "I've answered all of Sensei's test! Thumbs-up for me!"

"Did you answer the last part?" Yukari looked at his mischievously, "The test question for 10 points? Sensei said that you have a chance to fail if you can't answer that one."

"What, there was that question...?" Junpei's eyes widened, "_Oh maaan...!_ I knew it was too good to be true...!"

"Mm, I was sure I'd answer that one question..." Fuuka frowned. "Yukari, do you think I wrote the right answer?"

"Of course! You're a smart person too, y'know!" Yukari nodded then stretched her arms, "Phew! I thought I won't be able to go through it! By the way, what I said about the 'fail to answer that one question, you fail the whole exam'? That was just an exaggeration," she laughed.

"WHAAAT...? Man, don't scare me like that...! So how did you fare, Minato?" Junpei asked, and Minato gave him a thumbs-up, "Phoo, I shouldn't have asked..." he sulked some more."What about you, Ai-chan?"

"I have conquered every question with ease."

"Metis...?"

"I have reviewed answers like the teacher told us."

"Ryoji?"

"I think I'll get a good grade. Welp, see you guys later!" Ryoji went home by himself.

"And Shinjiro-senpai...?"

"Mine's fine as long as I'm not in the same league as you. That means I'll pass..." Shinjiro said.

"Really? Damn, why am I always..."

"...A loser?" Yukari laughed while giving him pats on the back. "Cheer up; Shinjiro-senpai's going to make us a special meal for finishing the finals tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm in the mood to make us a special dinner for tonight."

"Woohoo!" Junpei jumped.

"But Junpei's in charge of cleaning the dishes," Shinjiro added, "Not only because he's sure to fail, but because he's really in charge for tonight's dishwasher."

"Say what...?" Junpei whined. The rest laughed and went home.

**CHAPTER 5 END**

* * *

><p><strong>junkosakura01<strong>: So you've noticed Strega's there, eh? Yep, it's them, but not as Strega; just a trio of absolutely normal students studying in the same school as S.E.E.S. Chirdori's character is her original style as a goth-loli girl with a hobby of sketching, and likes Junpei. In this fanfic, she's close friends with the group. As for Takaya and Jin, they're a duo resembling a typical student: not-so concerned with school, always ditching class, and they're also not that close with the group like Chidori does. Because of that, they have poor Chidori to keep them at bay. As for Ryoji, he's still the laid-back guy we knew. Since this is a fanfic, there's freedom, and I've made this as normal as possible. I don't have any idea how a Japanese college works, so I kinda followed ours and made it into a six-day exam. Whoa, making it like that is pure torture... O_O'


	6. Want to be Close

**junkosakura01**: I'm sure you took notice of the chapter title. It's my dedication for the song and it suits the chapter well because the title literally means it. This is another long chapter, good thing you're able to keep up! This chapter is nothing but good vibes and a happy celebration (or if I can make it like that...). Um, well there might be a bit of emotional moments, but it's still party time! How ironic: I'm doing a party scene, but I'm not much of a party person... Play the song to fit the mood if you want! ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Want to be Close**

**Late Afternoon**

**In Front of Iwatodai Dorm**

"Yep, the door's lock up tight," Yosuke tried to open the door. "They're still probably at their school or somewhere else, and Minato-san has no idea that we're coming. And all I can hear inside is the sound of a barking dog."

"Maybe that's Koromaru!" Naoto said. "Minato told me they had a dog with them."

"I thought dogs or any other pets weren't allowed in dorms?" Chie said.

"He said Koromaru is allowed since the owner of this dorm is their senpai, or that's how I remembered how he told me," she replied. "And they've also adopted it after it's master passed away, and is badly injured one time."

"Aww, that's so cool! I wanna meet this doggie!" Rise squealed.

Naoto leaned on the locked door and tries to talk to Koromaru, "Koromaru? My name is Naoto Shirogane, Minato's twin sister. I hope you can recognize me through my scent if you can smell it just through here. I'm sure this small space will be enough range for you. If you can also understand me, that's better." Koromaru stopped barking and whimpered. "Ah, it seems he did understand me."

"Scent?" asked Teddie.

"Dogs can recognize the people around it through their scent," Naoto replied, "It knows the people whose scent it always smell."

"Either that or Minato-san told the dog about you," said Kanji.

"No, I think she's right," Yukiko said. "The puppy Chie and I took care of when we were small; it has the same way as this dog. When we left it alone one time to find him food, it got bored and eventually caught up to us."

"You mean the puppy that got you two to meet?" Souji asked.

"Aww, you remembered Muku?" Chie made a cutesy expression.

"It's _Chousokabe_..." Yukiko seem to glare at the sound of the name 'Muku'.

"You already agreed that we named him '_Muku_'!"

"Chousokabe!"

"Muku!"

"Stop it, you two!" Yosuke said. "That's a touching story untold, but save it for next time."

"...But I did agree that we name him 'Muku'," said Yukiko. Chie sighed and then chuckled after.

"What do we do now?" asked Rise. "Try calling Minato-kun, Naoto-chan."

"I can't, his phone is turned off; I think he's still busy."

"Or his phone's battery died," Kanji added.

"This is exactly the place in the photo," said Souji as he looked at the photo in his hand. "But we can't get in because the door is locked. We'll be trespassing unless anyone from this dorm comes to open it."

**xXx**

Approaching them are two familiar individuals; one is a serious-looking guy with a coat, and the other is a beautiful red-haired woman with a sophisticated look. They went to their old reliable dorm to surprise their friends, but all they see are teens waiting patiently outside the building.

"Who are you guys?" Akihiko asked.

"O-Oh, um... W-We're friends of Minato-san!" Souji said.

"Friends?" Mitsuru stared at him, "Specifically tell us what you know."

"Are you guys some old friends of his?" Akihiko said.

"Uh, not exactly, Sir," said Yosuke, "We're his friends from Inaba just this month. And this is Minato-san's younger twin sister, Naoto." he pushed Naoto in front of the two seniors.

"H-Hello..." she waved her hand nervously. "I'm Naoto Shirogane."

"Younger twin?" her eyebrow rose, "Ah, yes, I see," she smiled after.

"What is it, Mitsuru?"

"Minato had called me the other day telling me that he's not an orphan anymore due to a letter sent to him. I didn't have time to look into it because I'm a busy person."

"Hm, Shinji did tell me that when I called the dorm phone one time. Haha, guess I forgot."

"And who might you two be?" Naoto asked nicely, while feeling intimidated by Mitsuru's stunning looks.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Akihiko Sanada. We're former residents of this dormitory during our high school."

"EEEHHH?" everyone gasped.

"We've come back here to visit them and to congratulate for finishing their finals," Mitsuru added.

"And since you're all here outside, they're still out," said Akihiko.

**xXx**

"If you'll let me through, I will open the door for us." Yosuke and Naoto stepped aside to let Mitsuru insert the key to open the door. Koromaru barked happily at the sight of Mitsuru and Akihiko and nuzzled his nose on their legs.

"Hey, how are you, boy? You've grown a lot!" Akihiko ruffled Koromaru's fur and gave him a belly rub. Then Koromaru licked his face in appreciation, "Whoa, haha that tickles!"

Then at the sight of Naoto, Koromaru hurriedly jumped onto her and licked her face, "S-Stop, it tickles...!" she held the happy dog in her arms.

"Naoto-chan's been slobbered by dog kisses!" Rise said and went to get herself in the same situation, "I wanna pet him too!"

"Me too!" Kanji and Teddie hurried over as well. But Koromaru suddenly ran and hid behind Naoto.

"You're both scaring the poor dog!" Rise yelled at them. "We weren't!" they replied.

"Don't worry, Koromaru's just starting to get to know you all," said Mitsuru, "But he's easily fond of you, Shirogane-san, considering the fact that you're Minato's sister."

"Hmm, looks like we don't have enough stock to feed the team and our guests," said Akihiko as he searched through the drawers and cabinets. "I'll go out and buy something."

"Thank you, Akihiko, it would be appreciated. Was your trip alright?" Mitsuru asked Naoto. "Yes, it was," she replied, "Nothing else happened."

**oOo**

"_Dude! Why's the door unlocked?_" Junpei's voice is heard outside. "_Who's here? Are you a burglar?_" The Yasogami group is startled, Mitsuru and Akihiko are smiling.

"_Idiot, a burglar won't tell that he's inside!_" Yukari is heard as well. "_And why would a burglar even go here anyway? This is just a normal dorm._"

"_If it is a burglar, I will take care of him,_" Aigis is heard loading her hand cannons.

"_Nonono, Aigis, don't!_" they screamed and Minato held her down.

"WHOA?" the S.E.E.S. team is startled as well after opening the door, especially seeing Mitsuru and Akihiko inside. "Welcome back," said Mitsuru.

"Where have you guys been?" said Akihiko.

"IT'S MITSURU-SENPAI AND AKIHIKO-SENPAI!" Minako skipped inside with glee.

"What the hell's going on here?" Junpei gaped. "Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai? This is so unexpected!"

"I guess we're a little late huh?" said Shinjiro as he carried in two large bags of food and ingredients to the kitchen.

"You knew, Senpai?" Junpei lagged in with two more bags.

"Well, yeah," he replied, "Aki called in last night saying he's coming over with Mitsuru. I wanted to tell you guys, but that'll ruin the surprise."

"Yeah, right," Junpei laughed, "just admit that you forgot to tell us, Senpai!"

"Watch it, Junpei, or you're not getting the good stuff in today's menu."

"_No fair...!_"

**xXx**

"Naoto?" Minato brought in two more bags to place at the dining table, and then went to embrace Naoto. "This is a surprise. Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to, but your phone was turned off, and so we decided to go to surprise you. But when we got here, you weren't here and the door is locked until Akihiko-san and Mitsuru-san came and opened it."

"We all have duplicates of the dorm key, and that's an advantage," said Akihiko, "But Ken's usually the first one to go in."

"They asked me if I could go grocery shopping with them," Ken replied. "And we've brought home 6 bags in total, it's full of meat and vegetables. I think there's some fruits and little snacks too."

"We're gonna get fat because of this!" he laughed.

"Idiot, the rest are for stock," Shinjiro laughed too.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot, Shinji?" he gave his best friend a light punch on the stomach. "Man, I missed your cooking too!"

"Then you won't be missing it after I'm done cooking," he chuckled.

"Let me help!" Fuuka asked with a smile.

"_E-Err_...no need, Fuuka," Shinjiro gulped. But seeing her determined changed his mind, "Alright, you can help," he smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Shiniro-senpai! I'll go lay out the ingredients right away!"

"Can I help too?" Minako's making cutest eyes.

"Man, fine...you and Fuuka can help. I guess I needed extra hands."

"You should be since we've got a lot of mouths tonight!"

"Minako, let's do our best!"

"Yeah!"

"Ugh..." he sighed.

**xXx**

"Can we help too? We want to make something too!" Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto asked him with beady eyes, except for Naoto who looked at him with puppy dog eyes. (Aww, isn't that cute? It's rare for her to be like that, y'know! X3)

"S-Sure, go ahead..." Shiniro handed them extra aprons. "You find your places and we'll get started."

"_NOOO...!_" Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie yelled.

"Shut the hell up," Yukiko glared.

"We've improved since the last time!" Chie declared.

"Yeah, and mine will taste so great!" said Rise.

"U-Um, don't worry, I can help make it taste right," Naoto whispered to Shinjiro.

"Just don't try to blow up this place," Shinjiro told the girls.

"Yes!" Chie, Yukiko, and Rise cheered.

Yosuke is sobbing, "_I'm begging youuu...!_ Don't make those girls cook...! We're gonna be half-dead if we let them...! Souji and I were nearly killed when we ate Mystery Food X during the school campout!"

"Yosuke-senpai is right!" Kanji said. "Their cooking's much more horrible than death itself!"

"THAT'S SO RUDE!" Chie gave Yosuke and Kanji a hard kick on the stomach, "Maybe that'll make you eat our cooking with ease! And Kanji-kun, you never ate our curry at the campout!"

"When we celebrated for the capture of that fish-looking dude," Kanji is struggling to stand up. "we were at the mercy of eating your horrible omelets..."

"Oh right, it seems we forgot," Chie made a huge grin on her face. "We were trying to help solve the case of who killed the reporter and Konishi-senpai."

"_Moron...! I won't be able to...eat right since you kicked my stomach like thaaat...!_" Yosuke moaned. "_You're gonna...regret thiiis...!_"

"Hmph, you deserve that!" Chie grunted.

"What a lively bunch your Inaba friends are, Minato," said Mitsuru.

"Yeah, they sure are," he smiled.

**xXx**

Shinjiro's busy making tasty dishes with the girls (yes, first time for the girls-except Minako-helping!), except for Yukari, Aigis, Metis, and Mitsuru who's busy with the others. Minato sighed after thinking that he might break from total exhaustion because he crammed. It wasn't much of a problem at all since he's a genius, but not all geniuses rely on their stocked knowledge, you know. Junpei's drop-dead on a chair because of his exam. Akihiko took his time reminiscing in his old room on the second floor as he puts out his things for his stay there for a while. He and Mitsuru are in different colleges, but they're here to stay and enjoy the Christmas vacation with them. Koromaru is thrilled to see so many people in the dorm so her ran around while playing with Aigis, Metis, and Ken.

**CHAPTER 6 END**

* * *

><p><strong>junkosakura01<strong>: The puppy's name that Yukiko and Chie suddenly argued about is from Chapter 9 of the manga by Shuji Sogabe. I think I remember the puppy was mentioned by either Chie or Yukiko during their Social Links in the game, but I'm not sure... Play the game or research about it just to be sure. The murder case is still in the plot of P4 side, but like I said, there's no Shadow involvement; so that means it's just a normal case with extraordinary teens binded by fate involved.


	7. Like a Dream Come True

**CHAPTER 7**

**Like a Dream Come True**

The dorm hasn't been this lively since they graduated high school. Naoto and her friends haven't experienced going out of town together until now. Yukiko still has that dream to go outside Inaba, but this doesn't fulfill her wish. Metis has learned that the quote 'the more the merrier' is true, and she's happy to be surrounded by them. Aigis sees the wonder of having met people like them, and to help her and Metis to know what is means to be fully human. The sister androids still has yet to learn about human nature, and so their journey won't stop here. Souji has a few more weeks before he returns to the city, so he's living up to his promise of spending time with them. Fuuka's really thrilled to be with people who have the same culinary skills as her (being not-so good...), and tries her best to make it as her stepping stone. Minato's busy watching TV with Yosuke and the others.

"Is the food ready yet...?" Junpei groaned while half-asleep.

"We're almost done!" Rise replied.

"Sweet, this is gonna be great! Risette's making a home-cooked meal for us!" Junpei's suddenly wide awake.

"I told you to just call me 'Rise', Junpei-san!"

"Dude, I'm warning you, I wouldn't try tasting any of their dishes. One taste and you're dead," Yosuke said. "I've got nothing against Naoto-chan, so there's nothing to worry about hers."

"W-Why, does their food taste bad? Hey, Minato, you were at your sis' place; did they try making you a meal?"

Minato tries to reminisce about the party at their house, but all he remembers is passing out after tasting Yukiko's dish, "U-Uh... I don't remember..."

"Want us to remind you?" asked Kanji.

"No, I'd rather try remembering it on my own, thanks..."

**xXx**

_~ BOOM ~_

"Eeeyaah...!" Rise screamed.

"What's wrong?" They all stood up and looked at the kitchen.

"*sniff* Mine exploded...!"

"Whaaat...?"

Covered in soot dust and blown up ingredients, Shinjiro sighs, "*cough* I knew something like this would happen... And I thought Fuuka's the only one with skills like this."

"Waaah! I tried so hard...!" Rise cried. "I learned almost all the basic ones!"

"Don't worry, Rise-san, we still have the other meals ready!" Minako tried to calm her down.

"Did something happen here?" Yukari went down the stairs with Mitsuru and Akihiko after hearing the loud noise. "What was that loud... What the...?"

"Why are you covered in...?" Akihiko paused, "Uh, I think I don't need to ask anymore..."

"Rise, you really had to blow up someone else's place, huh?" Chie coughed.

"And I thought I'm already the worst cook..." Yukiko untied her hair to wipe off the particles caught in it.

"We'll just clean up," said Naoto.

"Fine, you girls do that while I think of something to do with this one," said Shinjiro.

"I told you we shouldn't make them cook anymore," Yosuke chuckled.

"Oh and I suppose you can do better?" Chie glared while holding a kitchen knife in her hand.

"Why are you holding that...?" Yosuke hid behind Souji. "Keep that thing away, you're gonna get someone hurt!"

"At least ours are a bit improved!" Chie said.

"There's no need to blame one another," Mitsuru said, "This is just a small accident that can be easily fixed."

"I'm having so much fun here too!" Teddie said while petting Koromaru, "I've never been so thrilled!"

"The rest of the food's safe. Start setting up everything, you guys, it's time to eat," said Shinjiro, "We'll give the guests some extra space."

"Yeah, finally!" Junpei hurried to help set up.

**xXx**

"Why didn't you invite Chidori along?" Minako asked.

"I did, she said that it was okay even with Takaya and Jin, but she said they had their own plans. Maybe on the next get-together she says. Hey, I thought you're gonna invite Ryoji?"

"He said he wants to, but he's already got plans."

"Bummer and I thought we'll gonna get jamming tonight."

"We have a full house tonight," said Akihiko, "I've never had a feast like this with so much people."

"Where is Minato-san and Naoto-san?" asked Aigis.

"I think they went upstairs after eating," Metis replied. "He said that he'll just tour his sister around."

"Don't bother following them, Aigis," said Yukari. "Let those two have their moment. They'll be fine, and so stay here and bond with us."

"Okay, Yukari-san."

"Why're you eating that?" Kanji took his bag of animal crackers from Rise and Chie. "I was saving it for dessert!"

"Aw, c'mon," said Chie, "you've got two large packs left. Just let this one share with us."

"I agree. *munch*" Yukiko took a bird-shaped cracker. Kanji sighed as a response.

"Are you bothered by the inconvenience of this dorm?" Mitsuru asked the Yasogami group. "We only have enough chairs and furniture even before we were living together."

"Not at all!" they replied.

"We don't mind sitting down on the floor," said Yosuke, "especially since it's soft and smooth."

"Yep, not a problem for us," Kanji added.

**oOo**

**Inside Minato's Room**

After taking Naoto around, Minato took her to his room to have a brother-sister conversation. He let her sit on his bed while he takes the chair.

"So this is your room," said Naoto, "I imagined a dorm room would be like this."

"It's not that big, but we get by. I like this room because it's nice. But when Junpei yells during before exams, it's not that sound-proof," he chuckled.

"Why did you take me in here? Aside from the fact that I'm allowed because I'm your sister, I presume there is something else on your mind that you want to talk about."

"Yeah, and it's about the promise I gave you. You've taken a week off with your friends to stay here for that promise, not just to cheer me for my exams. Aren't they bothered that it's just a promise between us, and that they're skipping school just for this?"

"I've talked to them about that matter, and they are willing to accompany me here. We also wanted to spend more time with each other because Souji-senpai will leave after his year in Inaba. I suppose we don't have much lessons to cover, so we are using this time to our advantage."

"Ah, I understand. Then I won't stop you; go make memories with your friends."

"What about our promise?"

"We can still do that. After we spend time with them, we'll get the time for ourselves, what do you say?"

"But I worry about Grandfather since he's not here..."

"He said he'll be fine, and will wait for next year. I'll go make it up to him on the New Year, it's my own decision."

"You know, I've been always hoping that I'll be able to see you again. I never thought that you were dead. But I'm still upset over the death of our parents... Still, we don't have the power to turn back time nor bring them to life. I accept what has happened and hope for the best."

"I never stopped too, about thinking that I still have a family. But I admit that I once lost hope that I may never find my family again. Even after I moved here, I still keep trying to remember. But now, everything's coming back bit by bit, and that's something."

"Minato, I really don't want to leave your side, all I want is to live peacefully with you, Grandfather, and everyone else," she suddenly embraced Minato.

He let out a faint smile and gently caressed her head. "Naoto," he said, "I won't leave you or Grandfather alone; I'll do my best to take care both of you. Nothing will separate us."

"What about your decision about where will you reside?"

"I...haven't thought about that... I don't want to think of anything regarding it until I'm done with my promise to you."

"Brother..."

"Now, let's go eat dessert; I'm sure there's some downstairs." He stood up and went ahead of her "I'm not letting myself sleep until I do," he laughed.

"Wait for me!" she stood up as well and walked with him.

**CHAPTER 7 END**


	8. Warm Feeling

**CHAPTER 8**

**Warm Feeling**

**December 23, Friday**

**Early Morning**

**Yasogami High, Classroom 2-F**

"Hm? Are my four dear students still absent?" Ms. Kashiwagi looks over to the quartet's seats. "Mmhmhm... I think I can already smell the Christmas love here. No wonder those four are absent, they're already spending dear moments together. But that's insulting me because I have no boyfriend...!" she clenched her fist while making screeching noises on her table.

"_She's edgy again..._" a boy whispered to his seatmate.

"_Yup, Kashiwagi's gonna start rambling again..._" his friend whispered back.

"All I want is someone to care for me, treat me as a woman, and make me happy!" she then starts talking nonsense in front of her students, which interrupts their lesson for the day...

"_Damn, I hate it when she starts that again..._" another boy said.

"But I gotta admit, Seta-kun and the others are taking it lightly, they're out of town right now," another said in normal volume since their teacher's busy talking to herself..

"Where did they go?" a girl asked.

"I think they're just gonna spend Christmas there-wherever they are."

"How did you know they'll be out of town?"

"I saw those four together with Kujikawa, Tatsumi, and Shirogane at the train station last week with big bags. Must be some outing they planned for Christmas."

"Ooh, I wish we were like them..." another girl said.

"Agh, I don't want to spend my Christmas alooone...!" Ms. Kashiwagi is hitting her table with fury.

"Calm down, Sensei..." the class president sighed.

**oOo**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

"Finally, tomorrow's the day!" Junpei said. "I'm gonna ask Chidori out! Whoo!"

"Good luck, Junpei," said Minako.

"What about you, Minako-tan?"

"Me? Oh, uh... Well..." she twirled her hair while looking at Shinjiro who is busy sleeping on another sofa. "I'm still thinking."

"Well, hope you have a great time with the lucky guy! And Yuka-tan, what's with the face?"

"Nothing..."

"Got a problem? Junpei's here to help!"

Yukari sighs, "It's nothing, really."

"I think I know," Minako said, "Just don't think about it too much! You'll still get to enjoy Christmas! And you still have that back-up plan, y'know."

"What are you two talking about? Man, I'll never understand girls..."

"You should know since you've got Chidori," Minako chuckled, and then walks towards the door for fresh air.

**xXx**

**Outside the Dorm**

"Since we're here, I won't be able to take you to somewhere like I promised," said Souji.

"That's alright," Yukiko said, "Let's just count this one as your promise fulfilled."

"So we're spending it here? Alright."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I can show you places to go!" Minako chirped in after going outside. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Thanks, Minako-san," they said.

**xXx**

**Second Floor of the Dorm**

"Sheesh..." Yosuke sighs.

"What's the matter?" Akihiko asks.

"I promised Chie that I'll take her to someplace great on Christmas... And I'm not too familiar here yet, so I need some advice."

"Take her to the mall; they're putting up a great Christmas tree at the center each year, that's one choice."

"And be all mushy? Heh, thanks, but I don't think I can pull it off."

"Suit yourself, I'm just giving suggestions."

"And what will you be doing this year, Ken?" Fuuka asked.

"I think I'll just sit in and watch TV with Koromaru."

"Nope, you're not gonna do that," Yosuke said, "You're young, you gotta enjoy the day! Spend the day with anyone!"

"But I'm with Koromaru," he petted Koromaru who's sleeping beside him.

"I know, I'll take you to the arcade with Metis and Aigis, do you want to?"

"I think Aigis has plans with Yukari-senpai."

"Oh, I almost forgot that we'll be having a 'Girls' Only' night... But I hope you don't mind being in a girls' crowd, Ken."

"H-Huh? I-I'll think about it..."

"No, hang out with us!" Teddie said. "Akihiko-san said we'll be having a 'Boy's Only' night!"

"Aren't you going with Mitsuru-san?" Yosuke asked. "I thought so because you two are close."

"U-Uh, yeah we're close, but not _that_ close..." he blushed. "Besides, she's already planning to spend with her father; I'm not jealous or anything."

"You're denying it man," Yosuke's laughing.

"I'm holding a boys' night so the other boys won't feel left out. You're free to join in if Chie-san won't go with you," Akihiko is laughing.

**xXx**

**Third Floor of the Dorm**

"Looks like I won't be spending Christmas with Senpai," Rise sighs.

"What's the matter with that?" asked Chie.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "But I guess Yukiko-senpai deserves the moment most," she smiled. "What about you, Chie-senpai?"

"I don't know, but I asked Yosuke once if he'll take me out. The idiot didn't respond and just grinned at me. I'm not expecting much, but I just want to enjoy Christmas with him. What about you?"

"Me? Mm, I'll just join in with Yukari-san's girls' night tomorrow and enjoy the moment! Come with us if Yosuke-senpai forgets about asking you out."

"Kanji-kun's by himself too, aren't you gonna ask him?" Chie whispered to Rise.

"No way!" Rise waved her hand, "I'm fine with my decision."

"Hm? Why're you so angry all of a sudden?" Kanji woke up.

"It's none of your business so go back to sleep!"

"I was just askin', sheesh... I bet you're angry because Senpai's gonna go with Yukiko-senpai."

"I know that and I'm not against it. Say, are you fine with Naoto-chan going with Minato-kun?"

"Why're you asking that? Of course I'm fine, she's better off spending her Christmas with her brother."

"Aw, you're so sweet that your looks don't show it!" Rise is laughing.

"Wha...? Say what?"

"Then that means Kanji-kun's spending with the boys!" Chie is also laughing.

"Hey, are you two teasing me or something...? C'mon, before I think that you two are picking on me."

**xXx**

**Dining Table**

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow, Mitsuru-san?" Metis asked.

"Yes, I'll be going home to spend time with Father," Mitsuru smiled. "I just want to make up the times I wasn't with him."

"I wish we could experience the same thing," said Aigis.

"Oh, if you'd like, you can join with us."

"No, thank you, just enjoy your father-and-daughter time," said Aigis. "We appreciate your invitation."

"Alright, it's your decision. I'm glad that you two are able to adapt quickly to your surroundings since your first high school."

"We've been living up to our own goals and we have to thank you all for that," Metis smiled.

"That's what this season is all about, and we all have to thank for every blessing we received."

"It's a shame that you can't join us in Yukari-san's party, Mitsuru-san, but we understand and respect your decision. And you were with us last year."

"Yes, but I will join in with you next year, that is if I'm not going to be busy."

**oOo**

**Tatsuhime Shrine, Playground**

At the shrine, Minato and Naoto are playing with Maiko. "Look, I'm at the top!" Maiko is waving her arms to the twins below. "I'm grown a bit taller, but that doesn't stop me at the jungle gym!"

"Be careful or you'll fall," said Minato.

"I will! You don't have to tell me that each time," she giggled.

"She always do that when she's up there," he said.

"She sure is happy to see you again," said Naoto.

"Uh-huh, it's nice to see that too."

"And this is the bench where you had a ghost friend, right?"

"I never knew he was already dead until he started to thank me and smiled. I hope he's doing well up there," he pointed at the sky.

"I'm sure he is."

"Big Brother, I have to go now!" Maiko is already on the ground, "I'm excited since Mom and Dad's nice to each other again! ...Mom and I will be going again on the day after tomorrow. But I'm still happy; because you and them are with me! I'll be back like I always do. Goodbye, and see you again soon! Goodbye too, Big Sister, nice to meet you!" and she ran down the steps.

"Goodbye," Naoto waved. "That might be just what I will say to you too when we return..."

Minato ruffled her hair, "Cheer up, we're not going to be that dramatic." he laughed.

"Please, don't mess up my hair like that! And I knew wearing this dress was too much..." she pouted.

"No wonder Rise-san's insisting that you should wear more dresses," he laughed some more.

"But I'm more comfortable with wearing what I used to before."

"Really? Then go just have your own style like me. Kenji once told me to change my look but I said that I have my own style. Tomorrow, go wear the clothes you're comfortable with, and I won't tease you for that."

"About tomorrow, where are we going?"

"I'm still thinking."

"A nice day at dorm is fine too."

"No, we won't sit in there and watch TV all day. I'll make sure we're gonna have a good time."

"Akihiko-san said he's planning to have an All-Out party on the 25th, which will be our Christmas with everyone."

"Senpai's too kind this year; I bet he's upset because Mitsuru-senpai's with her father tomorrow so he's having a party for all of us," he laughed.

"I've never felt such excitement since I've entered Yasogami High. The tension I felt when the people were around me was something I endured to ensure the safety of my secret. If it hadn't for them, I would've realized my true thoughts. I have them to thank for, and you for being with me."

"I have to thank you too. I have to make the most out of each day while you're here, and it's upsetting to see you leave on the New Year."

"I know, but I'll come back here again, and with them as well if they can. Souji-senpai will leave as well, but he promised to visit us when he can."

"Naoto, I don't want to ruin this moment, but it's getting a little dramatic, y'know?" he chuckled.

"A-Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to. But all the happiness is overflowing inside me and I just want to...to... *sniff*"

"Naoto..." he caressed her head. "C'mon before they'll think I made you cry when we get back."

"Can I pray for something first?" Naoto wiped her tears. She stood up and went for the offertory box, Minato went there with her and he also prayed. After that they went back to the dorm holding two charms they got each from the fortune-telling.

**CHAPTER 8 END**

* * *

><p><strong>junkosakura01<strong>: I'm not sure why I wanted to write this kind of chapter... Mitsuru's father didn't die, that's because Ikutsuki didn't crossed their lives in this story. Akihiko's reaction towards the question is whether he likes Mitsuru or not, and I don't have any idea which is it. X3 That's my answer to those kinds of questions (if there were any). Maiko and Akinari were the only P3 Social Links mentioned in the whole story. I planned this to be humorous with little drama, I get an equal helping.


	9. Bonds

**CHAPTER 9**

**BONDS**

**December 25, Sunday**

**Evening**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Dining Table**

"Another round, and this time I'll win!" Junpei is going for another piece of cake.

"No, I'll win!" Yosuke does the same thing.

"I wanna win this one too!" Ken said.

"I'm not backing out on this one too," Kanji hurriedly eats his piece.

"You're all gonna lose to me again!" Teddie raised fork and then started to eat cake.

"I won't be so sure about that!" Ryoji's going in for the win.

"Stop that stomach-churning game of yours, Stupei! You're gonna make Ken sick; and the other three as well!"

"But Ken was the one who wanted to join too."

"Ugh, forget it, there's no use talking through you."

"Join us if you feel left out! C'mon, I know you want to!"

"Thanks but I'd rather not. And it's obvious that I'm not interested. Hey save some for the rest too!"

"But this cake's huuuge!" Teddie's face is filled with icing, "And yummy too!"

"I thought you all wouldn't like it," said Mitsuru. "And I appreciate you for having this party, Akihiko."

"Nah, I did this just for the fun. We all had separate plans yesterday, so this will make it even things out."

"Mitsuru-senpai, Junpei's finishing off the cake!" Ken said.

"Just do as you please," Mitsuru chuckled. "There's still plenty for everyone."

"I'm glad you didn't bake that cake," said Yosuke.

"What's that suppose to mean, huh? Since you like this cake, here's more!" Chie shoved her piece on his face.

"Gyaah?" Yosuke's face is filled with icing.

"And since I've done that, you have to let me eat your piece," Chie took Yosuke's piece and had a small bite.

"What? No fair! Give it back!"

"Too late, I already ate a piece."

**xXx**

**Lounge**

"I hope you don't mind if I invited Ryoji, do you?" Minako asked. "The more the merrier; especially when Chidori's here along with those two outside!" Minako placed her left arm over Chidori.

"Hm? Nope, I don't," Shinjiro is busy eating.

"I also wanted to eat your homemade cake, Senpai..." Minako pouts as she ate her slice of the cake. "But this mocha-filled vanilla cake's super! Thanks, Mitsuru-senpai!"

"Stop sulking and eat," Shinjiro ate his, "You'll get to have some on your birthday."

"You mean it? Yay!" she raised both arms up. "Yikes, that was close!" her plate almost fell.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're like a child."

"I'll say the same thing to Rise-san," Souji said.

"Hm?" Rise looked at him confused.

"I hope I'll get to bake a cake when we get back," said Yukiko.

"Ooh, let me taste it when you do!" said Rise.

"Sure!"

"Chidori, don't you like it?" Minako asked Chidori who's sitting beside her.

"It's fine, but I still feel nervous around everyone."

"We're here to have fun! You should thank Akihiko-senpai for the party and Junpei for the invitation."

"Yes, I do want to thank you as well, Minako. But I'm not quite sure with those two outside," she looked outside the open door. "They're not used to being with everyone, y'know."

"Just don't mind us, Chidori, go enjoy yourself," said Jin who's busy eating cake with Takaya.

"Remind me again why we're here, Jin?"

"Chidori; we're convinced because she's persistent and because of this cake," he ate another bite.

"True, this cake's yummy."

"I guess we should hang out with them more often, huh?"

**xXx**

Since the dining table and the sofas are full, another table is set up in the lounge for the remaining batch.

"How's the cake, Metis?" Minato asked.

"It's delicious."

"That's good. We haven't had cake since the Senior year. Aigis, are you alright?"

"I'm just happy, and the sweetness of this cake reminds me how we all met."

"Was he this kind, Aigis-san?" Naoto asked.

"No, I don't remember him being like this," she chuckled a little.

"Minato-san was always sleeping and staying in before," said Metis.

"That's because there wasn't anything good to play at the arcade," he replied.

"No, you were just not that active," Metis added.

"Since Naoto-san arrived, Minato-san has been smiling always," said Aigis.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me..." Minato looked down while eating. Naoto just laughed.

"Will you be really going back to your town?" Aigis asked.

Naoto nodded, "Yes, because our school year hasn't ended yet, and we'll be in trouble if we delay."

"Will you be visiting us someday?"

"Of course, we will!"

"Then when that comes, we shall have another feast ready," Metis said.

"_Why do we always have recent eating and party scenes anyways...?_" Minato murmured to himself.

"You're lucky that androids like you don't get fat," said Souji. "It's still amazing to meet real-life androids."

"Yeah, I wish I was an android," Ryoji entered the conversation, "then I wouldn't be always tired! Isn't that right, Aigis-san?"

"It gets tiring too," Aigis looked away from Ryoji.

"Geez, it's Christmas, Aigis-san! At least show me a friendly face and smile!"

"I suppose just this once I will befriend you."

"That's kinda mean," Ryoji pouted. "But it's better than ignoring me! Now I know what to add on my Christmas and New Year's wish."

**xXx**

"AAAGGHHH!" Junpei yelled. "INCOMING!" he ran to the restroom.

_~ SLAM ~_

"Hey...!" Yosuke's jumping towards the restroom. "I know there's another seat there so let me in...! C'mon, let me in!" he's jumping up and down while knocking loudly on the door.

"Oooh, Teddie can't hold it...! Don't take too long in there...!" Teddie's pacing back and forth.

"Yes, I won!" Ken raised his plate. "I beat you, Junpei-senpai!"

"Good for you, kid," said Kanji and then burped after drinking soda.

"See, I told you to stop earlier," Yukari's eyes are squinted. "But you deserve that so accept your punishment."

The night continues on with a blast until Ryoji, Chidori, Jin, and Takaya went home since it was already 3AM. The rest returned to their rooms after cleaning up. The Yasogami girls were sharing rooms with the Gekkoukan girls while the same goes for the boys: one Yasogami and one Gekkoukan in each room, except for Metis who's staying in Aigis' room and Koromaru's inside Ken's room by the way.

**CHAPTER 9 END**

* * *

><p><strong>junkosakura01<strong>: *sigh* Why do I always want to squeeze in all the characters...? Cake's not the only food there, by the way. There's a variety of choices so it's hard to detail every bit...and why do I always make eating food scenes...? Welp, that's just how it is, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest! The final chapter is just ahead! Whoo! Aww, almost the end of this story...? T^T


	10. Heartful Cry

**CHAPTER 10**

**Heartful Cry**

**December 30, Friday**

**Morning**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Minako's room**

"Uh-huh, yes, Grandfather, we had fun. Yes, we will be coming back tomorrow. Yes, yes... Of course, I will. See you soon, Grandfather."

_~ BEEP BEEP ~_

"That was a long talk, Naoto-chan."

"Was it? Grandfather is always taking long to talk."

"It's sad to see you leave with the others; and we were all just starting to get close too."

"But we are already close, and we've treasured our each day here. We're sad to leave here too."

"Once you graduate, wanna study here? It's not that boring here and you get to spend more time with Minato."

"Yeah, I know. But I guess by the time I finish, he'll be finished as well and working somewhere."

"Nah, I don't think so. Minato's not that ready to get to work; you know how lazy that guy is," she chuckles. "Do you want to do something before you leave? How about a nice trip to the mall?"

"I'm not like Rise-chan," Naoto giggled. "But I do want to do something before we leave."

"So anything you wanna do? Arcade, shopping, window-shopping, karaoke... I know you won't like the night club-so do I-sooo..." she twirled her book. Her book fell as she suddenly has an idea, "Ooh! Perfect, I know just the thing!"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow's the right moment! Weeell, though it's gonna look a bit dramatic, but spending the New Year with Minato before you actually leave is worth it! Leave in the morning and you won't get that chance until the next time. C'mon," she held onto Naoto's shoulders, "just move your departure times in the afternoon or evening!"

"I suppose I can reschedule our time."

"Great! Think of this as a farewell gift from me, Naoto-chan."

"Thank you very much for this."

"I can be an airhead sometimes, but when it comes to these matters, I do my best to help."

**oOo**

**January 1, 2012, Saturday**

**Early Morning**

**Near Tatsuhime Shrine**

"Aaahh... Cool breeze!" Teddie stretched his arms, "I hope we'll get to feel this wind when we get back!"

"Of course, we share the same wind, y'know!" Junpei grinned.

"This is the last day you'll get to see your twin, Minato-san," said Souji.

"I know, so I'm not going to waste any minute while she's here."

**xXx**

**Tatsuhime Shrine**

"Thank you for lending us these kimonos, Mitsuru-san," said Yukiko in a red kimono with her hair adorned with pink sakura designed clip.

"Yeah, these are amazing!" Rise added. She's wearing a pink kimono with purple hems, and her hair tied into a left ponytail with a large flower holding it into place.

"You're welcome," said Mitsuru. "I happen to find those in my closet while I was at our home the other night. Since it doesn't fit nor suit me anymore, I thought of giving them as presents, if you don't mind."

"Whoa, seriously? Thanks!" Chie clapped. She's wearing a yellow-green kimono with flower and leaf designs, and her hair tied with a ribbon.

"Hm? Naoto-chan, don't you like yours?" Rised asked.

"H-Huh? Oh, I like it, really." Naoto is blushing, "It's just my first time to wear this elaborate design and well, the kimono itself." Hers was a blue kimono with butterfly-prints on top of flowers, and her hair is tied with ribbons and flowers. "But is it necessary to tied up my hair like this...?" she turned to Rise and Minako.

"Cute~!" Minako squealed, "I couldn't have done it without Rise-san!"

"Back at you, Minako-san! We make a pretty good team too."

"You didn't answer my question..." she sighed.

"I thought the boys would be here?" Chie looked around.

"They'll probably come when there are lesser people here," replied Yukari, "And so, I guess we'll wait for them here or we just go home before they come."

"No, we'll wait!" Minako said. "We won't leave until Minato sees his cute sister in these clothes! Right?"

"U-Uh..." Naoto looked down.

**xXx**

"Are we missing anything?" Minato waved.

"Speak of the devil," said Minako. "Minato, lookie! See how your sister is right now!"

"M-Minako-san...!" Naoto wanted to hide. And because Yosuke and Kanji's there, they'll probably say something that will make her even more nervous. After Minako shoved Naoto in front of him, Minato just stared right at her without saying any word.

"Whoa... Naoto-chan...?" Yosuke blinked twice.

"Whoa..." Kanji stared as well. "Uhh..."

"_Eww_, Kanji-kun...!" Yukiko noticed him nose bleeding.

"Damn!" he quickly wiped it off, "Uh, sorry 'bout that..."

"You've just earned the pervert's mark..." Chie's face is filled with disgust. "Scratch that, you were already a pervert..."

"What's that supposed to mean, Chie-senpai...?"

"Heeey, the girls are all here and in super smashing kimonos!" Junpei's face is filled with glee. "Whoa, Ai-chan and Me-chan!"

"Is this unpleasant to the eyes?" Aigis looked at her kimono, "I'm not quite sure if I picked the right one."

"Please stop looking at us with those rude eyes, Junpei-san," Metis glared at him.

"Hey, no need to get all angry!"

Ken taps Yukari, "Yukari-senpai, can I ask a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it really warm when you wear a kimono?"

"Huh? Of course since it's... Wait a sec; do you still remember what Junpei told you before? Junpei!"

"W-What...? C'mon, I already got that punishment! That's a thing of the past!"

"You shouldn't have said such things to good boys like Ken..." Yukari glared at him. "Because if you did, they'll remember it... Just like what's happening now."

"Well, let's go and enjoy the last few hours before they leave!" said Minako. "You!" she turned Minato to face her, "Go do the time for sibling moment!"

"Why are you being pushy today...?"

"Just because!"

"'Just because' isn't a good reason..."

**oOo**

They break into groups to get the most out of their time. Some just sat down on the benches to relax, the others went to see the large tree, look over the horizon, and the rest went over to pray at the shrine. Minako is determined to get the twins to spend more time with each other, and Shinjiro and the rest are confused why she is doing that. Minato took Naoto alone to a spot that will see almost the city, and they have their moment there.

"So this is it, huh?" Minato said.

"Yes," she replied.

"It'll be a few hours before you board the train and go back," he sighed. "Ugh, I really hate it when I sound like this."

"No, it's actually quite new," Naoto chuckled.

"So uh... What are we supposed to do now? I can't think of anything."

"How about if I ask you once more?"

"That? Oh right, I almost forgot. I've decided that..._I won't be leaving this city..._"

"I already expected you will say that..." she sighed.

"Let me finish," he faced her, "I won't be leaving this city until I graduate. It's sort of a shame to leave out a year of my college like that; makes me want to feel guilty."

"Ah, yes; you are a smart student, I understand."

"What, it doesn't upset you?"

"I am... But education is important too. I may not be in college yet, but I can understand what college students are going through."

"I think you're the older twin, Naoto," he laughed.

"What? I suppose so since I talk like an adult..."

"I think you just have to lose that way of talking and I won't feel down," he said with a chuckle. "But that's just a joke; I really want you to stay as you are."

"Then you have to talk seriously instead," Naoto chuckled.

"No way, I won't sound like an adult," he laughed some more. "But I will when I get old someday."

"If only I had gone to school sooner, I should've been in the same year as you. But since I prioritized my detective work more after that incident, it happened this way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I think it's actually how fate works for you, and mine too. Fate separated us when we were young, and reunited us again in a certain time-this time to be exact."

"Whether we knew or not that we would be together again, we are still tied to meet."

"Naoto, is it really okay for you that I won't be going back with you?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I don't want to force you and I respect your decision. But at least we can still visit each other, that's better than not being able to visit at all."

**xXx**

"Yep, you're right about that. Wanna get a drink?"

"Sure, I want melon soda!" Naoto said, and then Minako shouted the same thing.

"How did you hear that from that spot?" Minato shouted back at Minako.

"Let's treat everyone!" said Naoto.

"What? Hey, I have only enough...! Naoto!" Minato is laughing with Naoto, and ended up buying drinks for everyone. Souji got dragged in also by him because he's going to leave soon too.

**oOo**

When it's almost time for them to say farewell, they all went to see their new friends before they board the train. Rise was clinging onto Minato stating that it's going to be a long time before she does again. The twins embraced each other, and soon, they waved farewell to their Inaba friends as they leave for their home.

* * *

><p><strong>junkosakura01<strong>: Whew, it's already the end of the fanfic. I apologize for making not-so detailed kimono designs and those other scenarios very well. I also didn't intend to make this whole story slightly dramatic...but I'll leave it up to the rest to judge that. If anyone's gonna ask, Minako's way towards Naoto is sister-like so she acted like that, not because she's an airhead; I think it's because Minako is Minato's female ego (or something like that...I dunno...). As for Naoto, I made her lose a year (or two?) in school due to her being a well-known detective so she's not in the same year as Minato. I hope that will make sense. Criticisms given to me during the unrevised edition is acceptable because I didn't really had a clear plot before. So this time, I hope it'll be something to be inspiring.


End file.
